


Made For Each Other

by RoadFar



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-23
Updated: 2010-05-23
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:18:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoadFar/pseuds/RoadFar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们注定是天生的一对！有电影剧透。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made For Each Other

没牙打开翅膀，它眼皮有点重，从下边往上瞅着维京首领。  
嗝嗝安静地躺在它的翅膀中间，看起来更像是睡着了。  
那一刻周围什么声音都没有了，只有夹带着巨龙最后吐息的风穿梭而过，在空气中卷起无数小漩涡，扰得它鼻子痒痒。  
片刻之后人群里传出了声音，从一个惊讶的抽气开始，扩大并带上了喜悦和感动，铺天盖地的欢呼声此起彼伏，维京首领一把抱起自己的儿子，他摘掉从不离开的帽子把耳朵贴在他儿子颇为单薄的胸膛上，露出狂喜的表情：“他还活着！”  
没牙的翼翅的末梢湿漉漉的。它低头看着那儿，比自己身体的颜色更深更浊的颜色。  
那是嗝嗝的血。  
回到伯克岛后没牙很多天没有见到嗝嗝。龙的时间概念和人类不同，“很多天”也许在岩石上磨磨皮或是在草地上打个盹就过去了，但那些天没牙很烦躁。它守着太阳从遥远的地平线下面慢悠悠地挤上来，等得不耐烦的时候恨不得朝着东边飞，想象翅膀尖掠过地面的感觉；太阳向西落进海水里的时候倒是挺迫不及待的，没牙很想追着它跑，因为太阳在天上逗留的时间太短了，很快黑夜就又一次统治了世界，一天过去，它还是没有见到嗝嗝。  
它在夜色中走到嗝嗝家边上，在自己已经躺惯的位置放了道闪电后绕着圈踩了几下，即将躺下前看了眼边上被闪电光震到的过路小孩，眼睛眯成了细长条，然后扭过头团起全身趴下，尾巴甩到自己面前。  
它少了左边的半片尾翼。没有嗝嗝，它不能飞了。  
它觉得鲑鱼不如以前的好吃了，吃饭也不如以前积极。它趴在自己的窝里一动不动，哪怕是大白天。偶尔伸开翅膀晒晒太阳，嗝嗝的血迹好像还在上面，重得它抬不起翅膀。  
没牙找到了一块石头，它抬起爪子在上面划拉，留下了一条痕迹。这看起来有点眼熟，嗝嗝划过很多条线，在地上，纸上，很多地方。没牙决定在每次自己想到嗝嗝的时候就在上面划一道，于是这块石头很快就花得找不到下爪的地方了，没牙抱着石头思考了一整天，它最终决定在看不清楚的表面继续划拉。  
在石头比原来小了好几圈的时候，没牙终于见到了嗝嗝。  
很多人聚集到了嗝嗝的家外面，没牙站在最前排给它留出来的专用位置，一动不动地盯着嗝嗝的房门。门打开了一条缝，嗝嗝的头探了出来，看起来比上一次见到他还要白，嗝嗝真的很白。  
嗝嗝笑着走了出来，然后他就身体一歪。  
和所有人的反应一样，没牙盯着嗝嗝歪倒的那半边腿，他的左脚上穿着的不再是厚实的毛皮靴子，而是一只金属制的奇怪弯钩。他似乎不太习惯用一个钩子走路，就好像没牙一开始也不太习惯用一片人工制作的尾翼控制自己半边身体的平衡一样。  
不过这其实并不难。没牙眨了眨眼走到嗝嗝身边支撑住他，嗝嗝抱着它的头抚弄它颈项处的鳞片说：“嗨没牙，好久不见。”  
没牙把那块石头丢得老远，它可不想向嗝嗝解释那块石头到底是怎么回事。嗝嗝现在的工作就是练习走路，和没牙刚被装上半片左尾翼时一样，他会撞到树、被自己的脚绊到、铁钩陷进泥地里拔不出来，不过万幸都没有闹出什么大岔子，因为没牙跟在他边上。  
“这是勇士的勋章，”嗝嗝摸着自己的铁钩说，看起来还挺自豪的，“不过我觉得可能需要改进一下……嗨没牙，想飞吗？”  
没牙用自己的脑袋在嗝嗝的衣服上蹭来蹭去，它有了一片新的尾翼，做得更好的控制装置，和嗝嗝的铁钩组合得严丝合缝。嗝嗝一跃跨上它的背，将左脚的铁钩塞进为他特别设计的台座，咔嗒一声之后左尾翼展开，风涌了过来被尾翼兜住，没牙张开了翅膀。  
不知道从什么时候起没牙已经习惯了背上载着嗝嗝飞行，他轻得可以忽略不计，就是罗嗦了点儿，不过认真地对飞行动作发号施令的态度还挺有趣。没牙伸展开翅翼，风灌了进来，它迎风跃起乘着气流上升，阳光铺洒在它的头上和它背上的嗝嗝身上，暖洋洋的让它想继续爬上云端。  
“没牙，我才发现我们的勋章都是一顺边的！”嗝嗝在没牙的背上激动地叫喊着，没牙回头看了看自己的左尾翼，鲜红色的花纹，这颜色本不属于它，它转回头看着前方，摇摆耳朵轻轻拍打在嗝嗝的脸颊上，嗝嗝更大力地挠动它的颈子，“看起来这个台座只有我的勋章才嵌得进来！”  
他边说边得意地动了动左脚，没牙面不改色地忠实执行他的指令向侧下方飞去，嗝嗝赶忙把它拉平：“我想你这儿的控制杆也得改进一下了……”  
没牙迎着风咧开嘴，风吹动它的嘴皮翻开露出它的牙床，它压低头部向前直冲出去，背上的嗝嗝用一只手挡着突袭而来的风也咧开了嘴。


End file.
